


Ne nous soumets pas à la tentation

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst, Castiel Can't Kill Dean, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Loves Castiel, Deanmon is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Expectation For Season 10, Fights, First Blade, First Kiss, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Light Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prayer, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tears, Violence, deanmon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doit affronter le plus redoutable des démons, dont il ignore s'il pourra lui résister. Car en plus d'être diabolique, Dean sait jouer de sa faiblesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tentation

**Author's Note:**

> Ici le début d'un triptyque. La première partie sera "Tentation", la deuxième "Passion" (dans le sens "épreuve") et la troisième "Pénitence". En gros, c'est l'occasion d'écrire un Dean désinhibé flirtant outrageusement avec Cas et le taquinant sur sa faiblesse très humaine.

_« Le seul moyen de chasser un démon est parfois de lui céder. »  
Citation de Paule Saint-Onge (extrait de Ce qu'il faut de regrets)_

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer. », gronda Dean en plaquant violemment Castiel face contre le mur de béton, qui se fendilla sous l'impact.  
« Parce que je suis plus fort que toi, d'une part. », ajouta-t-il en se penchant à son oreille, enfonçant son visage dans les éclats. « Mais surtout parce que tu n'as jamais pu t'y résoudre, peu importe les souffrances que je t'infligeais, les petites trahisons et le reste. »  
L'ange parvînt à lui échapper ; il roula sur le sol et récupéra sa lame angélique, la pointa vers le démon.  
\- Tu n'es pas Dean, déclara froidement Castiel avec ce calme olympien annonçant les plus terribles tempêtes.  
\- Tu es sûr de ça ?, susurra l'héritier de Caïn en faisant passer la Première Lame d'une main à l'autre sans cesser de sourire, sardonique.  
Castiel plissa les yeux, et le démon sut qu'il commençait à douter. Il continua :  
\- Au début, tout ce que je ressentais, c'était la rage et le calme. Tu sais, une fois que tu t'es défoulé que même la colère s'efface, que tout s'efface. Pour moi, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la Paix. Je ne haïssais plus personne dans ces moments-là. Ni les autres, ni moi...  
Sans crier gare, Castiel attaqua, projetant devant lui une vive lueur bleutée qui irradiait de la paume de sa main afin d'aveugler son adversaire. Ce dernier para aisément.  
\- Ta grâce est trop faible pour ce genre de tour, lâcha-t-il en le désarmant.  
La lame angélique tomba au sol en tintant, tandis que le démon blottissait le tranchant de sa lame contre la gorge de l'ange.  
\- Ça m'a pris des mois pour me contrôler. J'imagine que Sammy et toi avez suivi mes progrès à travers le pays.  
\- Tu as tué des innocents, commença Castiel. Des enfants...  
\- Et alors ?, cracha Dean en appuyant la Première Lame contre le cou de son ancien ami, créant une entaille qui se mit à briller. J'en tuerais encore. Des milliers. Des centaines de milliers ! Je suis immortel désormais, contrairement à toi !  
Il relâcha Castiel, qui s'effondra à genoux. Il porta le bout de ses doigts sur sa blessure, et pinça les lèvres en constatant qu'elle mettait du temps à se refermer.  
\- Tu as l'air à cours d'énergie, Duracell, se moqua le démon.  
Il s'accroupit lentement devant Cas, qui le dévisagea gravement.  
Quoiqu'il puisse penser, c'était Dean. Le même faciès, le même sourire ravageur. Seul le regard avait changé.  
Castiel le fixa, et les yeux noirs redevinrent normaux : les yeux de Dean, chaleureux et inquiets.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas mourir ?, interrogea la voix rauque de Dean.  
Et peut-être bien que sous la rudesse de l'ironie, il y avait un peu de compassion ; ou alors ce n'était qu'une illusion dans laquelle Castiel aurait voulu se perdre entièrement.  
\- Tu n'es pas Dean, répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.  
Le démon caressa tendrement sa joue, et les paupières de Castiel frémirent pendant qu'il se retenait de les fermer, le cœur serré par ce geste inattendu.  
\- Si, répondit le chevalier des enfers dans un souffle.  
Les yeux bleus de Castiel s'écarquillèrent. Dean se pencha pour l'embrasser, très doucement, avec un soupçon d'hésitation, une touche d'impatience retenue, et un brin d'angoisse, exactement comme Castiel avait imaginé leur premier baiser – parce qu'il se l'était souvent représenté, juste pour essayer, avec désir ensuite.  
Le désespoir l'étreignit, parce que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il aimait, et pourtant c'était lui ; cette contradiction le fit gémir de douleur.  
Le couteau de Ruby dans sa main fendit l'air et frappa Dean à la cuisse. Il grésilla mais rien ne se produisit.  
Le jeune homme grogna et rompit le baiser, arrachant le poignard de la plaie dans un chuintement.  
\- Ça ne sert à rien, dit-il tandis que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient. Un exorcisme ne fonctionnera pas non plus. Dean est un démon, et Dean c'est moi.  
Il balança une droite à Cas s'affala comme une poupée de chiffon. Sa grâce avait atteint sa limite.  
La dernière chose qu'il entendit fût la voix de Dean :  
\- C'est moi.


	2. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel est confronté à une nouvelle épreuve : ses propres sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A propos des citations, je ne fais pas de prosélytisme, c'est complètement en rapport avec l'histoire; vous savez...Cas et son amour de l'Humanité, le sort de Jésus, toussa toussa...ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Bref, je trouvais le parallèle intéressant ^^

D'après wiktionnaire :  
**passion** /pa.sjɔ̃/ ou /pɑ.sjɔ̃/ _féminin_  
(Désuet) Grandes douleurs, souffrance.

 **Passion** /pa.sjɔ̃/ _féminin_  
(Christianisme) Souffrance, en parlant des souffrances de Jésus-Christ avant sa mort et de l’évangile qui la raconte, ou des souffrances des martyrs.

 

_"Sans la résurrection, notre foi est morte. L'histoire est incomplète sans cela." – Mel Gibson, expliquant pourquoi son film La passion du Christ se termine avec la scène du tombeau vide._

 

Le réveil fut difficile.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, Castiel sut instantanément qu'il avait été déplacé. Il ne se trouvait plus dans l'entrepôt désaffecté, mais dans une vieille bicoque abandonnée au sol jonché de détritus.  
Il était couché par terre, et quelque chose de lourd pesait sur lui. Il l'écarta en se redressant.  
\- Alors, bien dormi ?  
Il vit Dean, assis à une table. Et il vit Hannah, ou plutôt le corps d'Hannah, qu'il venait de rejeter comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Ses grands yeux fixaient le vide, à jamais éteints. Il se pencha pour les lui fermer et il aperçut la plaie béante qui ornait son cou.  
Il porta la main à sa propre gorge et constata que sa blessure s'était refermée. Il sentait même une force nouvelle en lui, comme si...  
Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.  
Comme si sa grâce était revenue.  
\- Qu'as-tu fais ?, interrogea-t-il en se frottant les paupières, essayant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qui accompagnait la soudaine réalisation que le démon ne l'avait pas tué. Au contraire.  
Dean eut un rictus et se servit un verre de whisky il semblait aimer, au delà de l'ivresse, le goût âpre de l'alcool envahissant sa bouche, car il prit un moment pour le savourer.  
Castiel grinça des dents, impatient. Il était à genoux dans la saleté auprès du cadavre de son amie, sa sœur, pendant que le porteur de la marque de Caïn goûtait son whisky.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Dean daigna enfin lui accorder son attention. Son regard pétillait il était de bonne humeur.  
\- Parce que je suis un monstre. Je tue les anges, c'est mon boulot.  
Il haussa l'épaule comme Castiel restait sans réaction, et il perdit son regard dans les reflets ambrés de la bouteille.  
\- Le genre de monstre que les parents n'évoquent jamais à leurs enfants avant d'aller les coucher de peur qu'ils ne fassent de vilains cauchemars.  
L'ange se releva lentement. Par moment, il pouvait voir derrière le masque de chair, la noirceur. Mais c'était si bref qu'il croyait presque que c'était Dean, son Dean, celui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dévaloriser, toujours, qui pensait ne pas mériter d'être sauvé.  
\- Tu n'es pas comme ça, coupa le brun avant d'y avoir réfléchi.  
Il était tellement habitué à réconforter Dean dans ces moments-là que c'était venu automatiquement.  
Il s'aperçut que son épée était posée sur la table, à sa portée. D'un bond, il pourrait s'en emparer...  
Mais et ensuite ?  
Dean but une gorgée au goulot comme un homme se donnant du courage avant d'entamer un rude combat. Il essuya l'humidité de ses lèvres avec sa manche, affichant une expression quasi érotique qui envoya des frissons dans l'échine de l'ange. Il alla jusqu'à pousser un soupir de satisfaction évoquant celui d'un amant juste après le coït. Castiel déglutit, mal à l'aise.  
\- Entre nous, ça a toujours été naturellement fusionnel, pas vrai ?, lança le démon en plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux de son compagnon.  
Ceux-ci se détournèrent vivement, cherchant maladroitement à dissimuler la fascination morbide s'emparant progressivement de leur propriétaire face à la sensualité décuplée de cet homme pour lequel il éprouvait aujourd'hui encore des sentiments tellement contradictoires.  
C'était Dean. Un Dean sans barrière ni limite, affreusement inhumain, mais toujours attirant, et n'ayant aucun scrupule à jouer cette carte-là.  
\- Tu prenais soin de moi, à ta manière, commença l'ancien chasseur. Je voulais te rendre la pareille, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Et même si nous nous blessions l'un l'autre, tu étais toujours là. Ça me rendait heureux. J'en voulais encore plus, plus de dévotion, plus de confiance, plus de preuves...  
\- De preuves de quoi ?, demanda Castiel, la bouche étrangement sèche.  
Dean se leva. Il tenait dans sa main la Première Lame, pointée de façon menaçante.  
\- Je suis désolé Cas, dit-il sans perdre son sourire dangereux, rendant le mensonge d'autant plus flagrant.  
L'ange recula.  
\- Des preuves de quoi, Dean ?  
Un pouvoir brutal déferla sur Castiel, le soulevant de terre et l'envoyant rudement cogner le mur dans son dos. De la poussière tomba du plafond défoncé.  
Quelque chose d'invisible se pressa contre la gorge du brun, l'étranglant. Pourtant Castiel insista :  
\- De quoi, Dean ?  
L'expression du démon s'assombrit et il approcha, enjambant le cadavre d'Hannah sur le sol.  
\- Je vais te faire du mal.  
\- Pour...quoi ?, haleta Castiel, la tête haute et la trachée compressée par la force invisible provenant de Dean.  
Ce dernier prit son menton, son visage tout près du sien.  
\- Par amour, mon ange. En récompense de toutes ces preuves que tu m'as donné. N'est-ce pas la seule raison valable, et celle qui t'a fait souffrir depuis que nous nous connaissons ?  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un gémissement de désespérance, brutalement, sauvagement. Et Castiel fut incapable de résister au besoin de lui répondre avec la même ardeur contenue depuis si longtemps et jamais exprimée.  
Il n'en sentit que davantage le tranchant de la Première Lame contre sa peau, traçant une ligne irrégulière le long de ses côtes.  
\- Tu es magnifique, ronronna l'héritier de Caïn en déposant un baiser tendre sur sa joue, là où roulait une unique larme.  
Il caressa la plaie qu'il venait de lui infliger, trempant ses doigts dans la chair à vif, arrachant à l'ange une plainte il retira aussitôt sa main et lécha langoureusement le sang sur ses doigts.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu guéris déjà, susurra Dean l'air de rien.  
Il dessina un vague symbole de salive et de sang avec sa langue, sur le visage tendu de Castiel.  
\- Je t'avais dis que je te ferais mal. Supporte-le, s'il te plaît.  
Il embrassa doucement les paupières crispées de l'ange, pour qui le contact de la Première Lame était particulièrement douloureux. De plus, Dean savait exactement où se situait les parties les plus sensibles son arme caressa les hanches de l'ange, suivant la forme anguleuse de son bassin, cherchant le meilleur endroit où prélever son tribut de chair.  
Il chuchota, la voix tremblante d'excitation, faisant enfin comprendre à Castiel combien il avait eu raison de penser...  
\- Montre-moi ta pureté. Montre-moi la ferveur de ta foi en moi.  
...que Dean avait tué Hannah pour le sauver lui. Il avait besoin de lui, tout comme Castiel avait besoin de Dean – à tel point qu'il était venu le chercher, qu'il avait espéré que le démon en lui n'était qu'une façade qui disparaîtrait à sa venue.  
La vérité était toute autre.  
Le démon, c'était Dean. Et Dean, c'était lui.  
Castiel hurla quand l'arme de Caïn s'enfonça précautionneusement en lui.


	3. Pénitence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean passe aux choses sérieuses pour rendre Castiel vraiment honteux...

_« Quand le pécheur fait pénitence, ses péchés deviennent des mérites aux yeux de Dieu. » - Le Talmud_

 

 

Il avait épuisé toute la colère qu'il pouvait avoir en lui. Mais sans cette source d'énergie, c'était comme si son pouvoir le quittait – comme si c'était tout ce qui le séparait de sa condition passée d'être humain.

Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Faire partie de l'humanité fébrile et jamais assouvie, la sensation terrible de son âme se débattant pour rester à flot, pour le laisser vivre avec un minimum d'amour propre.

Plus jamais.

A côté de ça, la souffrance de Castiel était bien plus vivante. Elle lui faisait mal aussi, mais c'était de la bonne douleur, celle qui lui rappelait son statut de monstre, sa capacité à tout détruire, en connaissance de cause.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Cas porter son souvenir endeuillé comme une médaille, il ne pouvait pas non plus se faire haïr de lui.

Alors il devait simplement trouver ce qui les reliait, et couper le lien.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être te délivrer, si tu essayais, constata-t-il en admirant le travail de la grâce qu'il avait volée effacer les blessures sur le corps de Castiel.

Les yeux de ce dernier se rivèrent aux siens, et Dean sentit le noir disparaître, éclaircissant sa vision.

\- Cela arrangerait-il les choses ?, demanda Castiel. Cela t'empêchait-il de continuer ?

\- A te torturer ? Sans doute.

\- A t'enfoncer un peu plus, déclara l'ange.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Avant, je pouvais voir ton âme. Elle était vaste et brillante, pleine de vie. De chagrin aussi...

L'ancien chasseur serra les dents et s'agenouilla lentement à ses pieds.

\- Et maintenant, que vois-tu ?, interrogea-t-il en défaisant la braguette sous son nez.

Cas sursauta.

\- Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'exclama-t-il, apeuré.

Il y avait une once de panique dans sa voix, et de désir presque indécelable. Le démon aimait ça.

\- Je fais pénitence, répliqua-t-il avant de descendre pantalon et caleçon.

L'ange s'agita, mais Dean le tenait toujours en son pouvoir, plaqué contre le mur.

Il se lécha les lèvres.

\- Tu es tellement prude, lâcha-t-il. Tu ne t'es jamais imaginé cette situation ?

Puisque Castiel restait obstinément silencieux, il continua :

\- Me voir me soumettre, t'adorer. Ouvrir ton pantalon, comme une prière...

\- Assez ! Arrête !

\- ...et te prendre avec déférence dans ma bouche, dont tu as si avidement embrassé les lèvres un peu plus tôt, persifla Dean avec un sourire licencieux.

Le sexe du brun commençait à se dresser de manière significative. Malgré ses dénégations, Castiel était réactif, et cela encourageait le démon à croire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se les imaginait ainsi.

\- Il est loin le temps où tu avais peur de regarder la poitrine d'une femme, se moqua l'héritier de Caïn. Et pourtant tu as toujours honte. Est-ce que tu pensais déjà à moi de cette façon quand tu étais encore fidèle au Paradis, quand tu étais un bon petit soldat qui faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire ?

\- Je ne pense pas...à toi...comme ça, grogna Cas.

\- Non ?, persista Dean en saisissant son sexe à pleine main.

Il exulta littéralement au son que produisit son ancien ami. C'était même mieux que les cris qu'il pouvait lui faire pousser pendant qu'il le torturait. Un mélange de dignité bafouée, jetée aux orties, la force du déni de tout plaisir se le disputant à celle de l'envie brûlante qui formait sans doute une boule dans le creux de ses reins, attendant d'être assouvie.

Taquin, le démon retroussa les pans de la chemise qui retombait sur le bas-ventre de l'ange, caressant la peau tendre sous le nombril, le duvet fin menant à son sexe érigé.

\- Quand est-ce que tu penses à moi, Cas ?, souffla Dean. Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à me vouloir ?

L'ange écarquilla les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes :

\- Que...

La main du démon se posa sur son ventre, chaude et moite.

\- A me vouloir pour toi seul, murmura Dean. Pas pour la Sainte Mission ou le bien de l'Humanité. Juste pour toi, parce que tu ne voulais pas me voir disparaître, parce que ça devenait douloureux, l'idée de me perdre, hein ?

Il souffla sur son nombril pour le faire tressaillir.

\- Peut-être même que tu te laissais aller à quelques rêveries me concernant, et que tu avais honte de ça. Mais en même temps, ça nous rendait encore plus éloigné : toi et ton désir, moi, inatteignable, intouchable et buté. Tu savais que je ne me laisserais jamais faire. Tu savais que je n'accepterais pas ce que tu éprouvais pour moi.

Castiel déglutit avec angoisse. C'était comme si le démon devinait avec exactitude ses pensées les plus personnelles.

Le démon s'empara de sa mâchoire, enfonçant son pouce dans sa joue, l'air dément. Un sourire de biais défigurait son visage comme une balafre.

\- Je savais. Et j'aimais la sensation de pouvoir que ça me procurait. J'aimais te laisser dépérir à cause de ça, te regarder recommencer encore et encore les mêmes erreurs, tout préoccupé que tu étais à l'idée de me garder en vie, quoiqu'il t'en coûte. Quoiqu'il t'en coûte.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua l'ange.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai appelé, susurra l'héritier de Caïn. Combien de fois, j'ai volontairement profité de ta faiblesse pour moi, sans vergogne ? Parce que je savais que tu crevais d'envie d'être mon petit toutou. C'est ça hein ?

Ses doigts pressèrent davantage contre la peau de Castiel.

\- Pourtant, tu n'étais pas là quand je suis mort, Cas.

Ce dernier releva les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Dean avait de nouveau l'air sérieux son humeur était versatile, imprévisible. Son regard était sombre comme le fond d'un puits.

\- Je suis mort, ET TU NE M'AS PAS SAUVÉ !, hurla l'ancien chasseur en le rencognant contre le mur.

\- Je t'ai cherché...après, hoqueta Castiel. Même en sachant que tu sois devenu...ce que tu est.

\- Une abomination. C'est ça que tu allais dire, pas vrai ?, fit Dean sur un ton désabusé.

Il se détendit brusquement, comme monté sur ressorts, et s'écarta, laissant Cas retomber sur ses pieds.

L'ange vînt vers lui, le prit vivement par les épaules, halluciné. Il essaya d'ignorer le cadavre d'Hannah et la vision ignoble qui se superposait au visage de l'aîné des Winchester.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. Viens avec moi ! On trouvera un moyen de...de te guérir.

Dean le repoussa.

\- Il n'y a pas de remède miracle à ce que j'ai. Et d'ailleurs, qui te dit que j'ai envie de redevenir l'être pitoyable, bourrelé de remords, que j'étais avant ? Et surtout, qui te dis que je veux être avec TOI ?

\- Il n'y a pas que moi qui t'attends, lâcha Cas en secouant la tête. Sam n'a pas perdu espoir non plus.

\- Ne parle pas de lui !

\- Il attend ton retour...

\- FERME LA !

Le regard bleu de l'ange le transperça. Sa voix rauque, familière, le fit frissonner :

\- Dean.

L'interpellé le repoussa de nouveau, d'une bourrade molle, la tête basse.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

Il gratta la marque sur son bras et gronda :

\- Tu ne gagneras pas. Ni cette fois. Ni jamais.

Il releva le nez avec un sourire gouailleur.

\- Il n'y a rien en quoi tu puisses croire, rien que tu puisses espérer. Tu mourras en essayant de faire ce qui est bien...et tu disparaîtras, comme la flamme d'une bougie qui vient d'être soufflé.

\- Pas exactement, murmura Cas.

Il se pencha, et, involontairement, le démon se pencha aussi pour écouter.

\- C'est au souvenir de la lumière que l'on peut espérer être éclairé un jour, prononça calmement Castiel, sybillin.

L'autre le fixa, décontenancé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que si tu te souviens de moi, c'est assez, déclara l'ange.

Il posa la main sur la joue de Dean. Sa peau frémit de répugnance instinctive à son contact, mais il eut suffisamment de self-control pour garder une expression neutre.

L'ancien chasseur l'écarta lentement, presque gentiment, et Cas laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il le supplia du regard.

\- Tu fais fausse route, ponctua l'héritier de Caïn en reculant. Il n'y a plus aucune rédemption possible.

\- Pour toi, si, jugea Castiel, sous-entendant que pour lui, il était trop tard.

Dean éclata alors d'un rire blessant, coupant et effilé comme le tranchant de ses canines qui faisaient comme des perles précieuses. L'estomac de l'ange déchu se noua sans raison particulière – du moins n'en voyait-il – pas et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il s'écroula piteusement sous les éclats de rire moqueur.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se redressa, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul. En mauvais état.

Mais entier.

\- Je ferais pénitence...aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, Dean, chuchota-t-il sur un ton infiniment triste.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, le plongeant dans une obscurité glacée et réconfortante. Suffocante et exigüe, comme celle d'un confessionnal.

Perclu de douleurs malgré la guérison des plaies les plus sérieuses, Castiel se recroquevilla sur le sol en gémissant. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger toutes seules, réminiscences consolatrices profondément enfouies dans l'esprit de son vaisseau :

« Bénissez-moi, mon Père, parce que j'ai péché. Je confesse à Dieu Tout-Puissant, je reconnais devant mes frères, que j'ai péché en pensée, en parole, par action et par omission...oui...j'ai vraiment péché... »

Cependant, la suite, il ne s'en rappelait plus.

 

 

_"La plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever à chaque chute." - Confucius_


End file.
